


Summer in the City

by PaintByNumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Dean is 22, M/M, PWP, sam is 18, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintByNumber/pseuds/PaintByNumber
Summary: Sam and Dean deal with the heat in a creative way





	Summer in the City

“’It's a dry heat,’ what the fuck does that even mean?" Dean muttered as he beat the window unit in an attempt to fix it while wearing only a thin pair of boxers.

 

"People just say that to try and make themselves feel better." Sam said from his bed where he was laying out like a starfish, his state of dress matching Dean's. "Like, hey it's 115 degrees but at least it isn't moist!"

 

Dean looked back at Sam and shook his head, "never say moist again." He ignored Sam's laugh and gave the window unit a final hard smack then cheered when it rattled to life. It wouldn't help much but it was better than nothing. He climbed on the bed over San and grinned down at him mischievously, "what do you wanna do now, little brother?" He whispered before leaning down and nipping at his neck.

 

Sam pushed him back, shaking his head. "That is about the last thing on my mind right now. It's too damn hot for that."

 

"Come on, Sammy," Dean pouted, "we haven't done this since we got to Phoenix."

 

"Because it's too hot." Sam leaned up and kissed his pouting lip. He allowed Dean to slowly kiss him harder and deeper until Dean relaxed his body against Sam's own, their chests sticking together with sweat. "Gross," he muttered as he pulled away, "get off me."

 

When Dean didn't budge, Sam pushed him off of him while complaining about how sweaty Dean was. He flopped on the bed next to him and sighed up at the ceiling. "I miss being in you is all, Sammy," he whispered after a moment.

 

The words shot straight to Sam's cock and he knew that was Dean's goal to try and entice him. "Well..." Sam started but rolled his eyes when he saw Dean grin widely. "Maybe we could try... somewhere cool."

 

"The shower?" Dean immediately offered.

 

"Have you thought about this a lot?"

 

"Only ever since dad left for the hunt," he admitted with a chuckle.

 

Sam got up and wandered into the bathroom silently. Dean frowned as he watched him go then bolted out of bed when he heard the shower turn on. Sam was grinning at him from where he stood nude under the cool spray, stroking his stiffening cock. "Come on, De," he whispered.

 

"Lemme just-" Dean broke off with a whimper he'd deny later and went back to the room to grab lube from his duffle bag. He went back to the bathroom and found Sam had turned around, washing himself under the spray. He watched him for a moment, his eyes immediately drawn to his ass.

 

Sam looked back over his shoulder at him and smirked. "Are you waiting for a written invitation?"

 

Dean chuckled and stripped out of his boxers before climbing into the shower. "Yes, in fact, I am."

 

"I cordially invite you, Dean Winchester, to fuck my ass in the motel shower. Please respond at your earliest convenience."

 

Dean grinned and grabbed Sam's ass cheeks, spreading them slightly and rubbing his now stiff cock between them slowly. "I'd love to attend."

 

Sam rolled his eyes, but a smile was bright on his face.

 

"How do you want it, Sammy?" Dean whispered before kissing over his neck, nipping gently every once in a while as Sam thought it over.

 

"Rough," Sam finally answered in a whisper.

 

In the two years since they started their relationship when Sam was sixteen and Dean was twenty, they discovered what the both enjoyed most. They didn't ever seem to do the same thing over and over and get bored with it like they worried when they realized they had been together for years. They weren't always rough and weren't always slow and gentle, they fell into a balance easily and naturally. Sam had whispered to Dean one night that he thought that meant they were meant to be together. Despite how cheesy it was Dean had whispered back that he agreed.

 

"You sure, Sammy?" He whispered in his ear, "it's been a while."

 

"I won't break, Dean, you know that. And it's still too hot in here to go slow."

 

Dean nodded and snapped open the lube then poured a generous amount of it on his fingers. He rubbed them together then pressed one slowly into Sam, groaning at the soft noise he made. He slowly prepared him because being rough could wait. Making sure Sam was ready was more important.

 

"I'm ready," Sam whispered after three fingers had been in him for too long. He pressed his head against the cold tile and stuck his ass out.

 

Dean pulled his fingers out then slicked himself up, groaning when he touched his neglected cock.

 

"Dean," Sam whined after he had been waiting longer than he liked.

 

Dean snapped back to the moment and smiled, "sorry," he whispered. He began to press in slowly, groaning at how well Sam took it. "That's it, Sammy, open up for big brother."

 

Sam whimpered, biting his lip as he looked back at Dean. Dean's knees felt weak at Sam's gaze and his hips stuttered. "Fuck, Sammy," he whispered then kissed him hard once he was fully inside him.

 

Sam broke the kiss after a moment and moved his hips in slow circles. "Thought I told you to fuck me. Do I need to find someone who can?" He teased with a playful grin but it lit a fire in Dean's stomach. He grabbed Sam by his too long hair and pulled his head back as he began to pound into him, reveling in the noises Sam made in response to it.

 

"I'm not gonna last long," Sam gasped when Dean tugged his hair a little harder. "It's been too long, I can't-"

 

"That's okay," Dean panted, moving his hips faster and deeper into him. He shivered at the sound of their wet skin slapping together. "Taking it so well, so willing for me. Always so good for big brother."

 

That was all it took for Sam to come, shooting out over the wall of the shower and clenching tightly around Dean. Dean thrust in just two more times before he came, stilling deep inside Sam. He held him tightly, nuzzling into his neck as they both came down from their orgasms. Dean reluctantly pulled out as he started going soft. Sam turned and lazily kissed him, his hands roaming slowly over his body. Dean pulled away reluctantly to wash them both off, but still peppered little kisses over Sam's body.

 

"Let's go take a nap, you wore me out," Sam smiled and stepped out of the shower. They both dried off with the ratty towels from the motel, not stopping themselves from touching each other at any opportunity.

 

Sam laid back down on the bed, nude this time, and welcomed Dean since the room had cooled down enough.  

 

"I love you, Dean," Sam whispered when he closed his eyes.

 

"Yeah right, you only want me when it's not hot outside," he teased.

 

"Fuck off. Say it back." Sam muttered into his shoulder.

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "I love you too." He kissed the top of his head before both of them fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
